A Underlandian Mystere
by DarkEyesBlinded
Summary: Stayne's plot thickens as Underland is plunged into Chaos, Alice & Tarrant must try & stop him but there are secrets round every turn as their love is put to the test by Underland herself & the mystery that shrouds all. Sequal to Broken muchness
1. Prologue: A watchful eye

Welcome to the next installment of broken muchness series and my Madness. I will try and get a few chapters out this weekend but I have a few obligations pending soon that are glaring terrible daggers at me so I will probably need to tend to them soon. So with out further adieu, here is the first of many hopes to come.  
Dislclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Prologue: A watchful eye

A man watched as The Champion of Underland kissing her consort good morning as they made there way to brunch.

He sat back in his chair; a weighty fatigue seemed to settle on his shoulders as he watched her embracing the man.

"I've seen enough," He said and with a wave of his hand, the image vanished from the looking glass.

"My Lord" He saw a young knight kneel not far from his seat.

"What news?"

"Lord, we have located the whereabouts of the bandit camps but they are on the move." He looked down at his the knight, worry etched his brow.

"Do we have any other ideas where they are headed?"

"They seem to be moving towards the mountains, on the boarder of the forest," the knight said.  
"Stayne must be trying to gather his forces to make his stand," He said before he sighed. "So it will soon begin another war unlike anything Underland has ever known."

"Shall we send an envoy for the Queens Red and white?" The knight asked.

"Send one for the Red queen and bring her to our outland stronghold, but be mindful, she is still under the White Queen's curse so give her the missives but do not speak or show any emotion. She will understand," He said. "I shall contact the White queen personally and we shall see where we go from there." The knight bowed but remained. "Is there something else?'

"Lord, if I may, has the Champion returned to Underland," the knight asked. He looked back at the looking glass and sighed.

"Yes and she has become engaged," He said with a wistful look. "She should be more careful about her affections. Stayne's spies are everywhere now and won't hesitate to kill any one she is close to." The knight looked towards the looking glass with a disgusted look. "I trust you know something more?"

"The Hatter, I saw him at court, it must be him," The knight said, "Fright of a sight if I ever saw one but she favors him above all other men." He contemplated before nodding.

"Keep close to her, make sure she is safe," He said before getting up. He walked over to the window; storm clouds were closing in from the outlands. "And don't forget your umbrella, it looks like we shall have some rain before the storm comes."

* * *

One more chapter today and until tomorrow:-)


	2. Chapter One: A unhappy decision

Disclaimer: I own Nada

* * *

Chapter one: A unhappy decision

Alice awoke feeling soreness unlike any she had felt before. Her body protested the slightest movement as she roused herself from the bed.

A grey light showed in from the outside as she realized it must be well into the morning, she spied a tray of toiletries sitting on the table, the tea and cakes cleared from the night before.

Night, last night, memories flooded her mind as she quickly looked to her right and froze.

Tarrant lay on the right side of the bed, in trousers on and his undershirt, asleep. Alice admired the way his orange hair fanned out on the pillow and how serene he looked. Moving as not to wake him, she started to get off the bed when she felt a pair of arms pull her back.

"Where ya be sneaking off to, lass," Tarrant asked, his voice was deep and broguish with sleep. Alice giggled as she turned to see a beautiful pair of emerald eyes gazing tiredly at her.

"I thought you were asleep so I was going to get ready and get on ahead for getting some tea and cake," Alice said. Tarrant held her tighter as he dozed in and out.

"The tea and cake can wait a bit longer for I don't remember us making an appointment with them and as you can see I am awake as well but wish to sleep longer so will you not join me? Mayhap the bed won't protest so much to us shifting about so much if we just lie here and pretend we are asleep." Alice laughed as she snuggled in closer.

"Are you using the poor bed as an excuse not to go to work, Tarrant," Alice asked.

"Mayhap I am, but I would rather just lie here with you," Tarrant said. "I just want to hold you a bit longer Alice." Alice smiled but began to rise.

"We do have an appointment to keep, we were supposed to meet her majesty this morning to tell her about Stayne," Tarrant immediately sobered as he nodded grimly.

Alice bathed and dressed while Tarrant went to his own suits to do same. She chose a pretty pink colored dress with rose colored head piece and white shoes. When she finished Tarrant had returned in a fresh blue suit and purple trousers and black hoes. He wore a bright yellow ascot and was amazed by the fact that he still appeared all together as any. He smiled as she went over and left arm in arm. Alice could stop the bubble of happiness that emitted from Tarrant, it was quite contagious indeed.

They found Mirana in her garden with Thackery and Mally. She greeted them happily as she called for tea and Rose cakes.

As tea was served, Alice told her of her abduction at her home and of Stayne's declarations and of him trying to kidnap her. Tarrant told her of his abduction and of the confrontation where Stayne had escaped and was most likely back in Underland. Chessur and Mally vouched for them as they listened.

When there story was done, Mirana was pale and the tea and cakes were cold.

"It would seem we have quite a situation," Mirana said as she gripped her cup. "I never thought Ilosovic Stayne would be the one leading this new war. I always thought it would be Iracebeth."

"Blood beg hid," Tarrant muttered as Alice squeezed his hand.

"I have no choice, I must summon the knights," Mirana said. "In the meantime I must find my sister and bring her to Mamoreal." The silence was deafening as the words seemed to stun everyone here.

"Why," was the only word that escaped Tarrant's lips.

"She might know some of Stayne's activities before he launched his plans and she is still valuable to Underland. If Ilosovic is free and moving about, I fear he may have harmed her or worst, killed her. So we must bring her here and keep her in our custody." She looked to Alice. "Meanwhile, Alice, have you made your decision as to what you shall do from her on?" Alice glanced at Tarrant whose eyes were golden before she sighed.

"I have," Alice let go of Tarrant's hand as she wrapped her hands around her teacup. "I would like to be trained as a knight, your majesty and if I may ask, start taking a more active role in this war than just symbolism." She didn't meet Tarrant's eyes when his head whipped over so fast, she was sure it should have snapped clean off his shoulders. Mirana gave her a delicate smile.

"Ah, I am sure sir Bevelle and his knights would be glad to train you, dear Alice," Mirana said. "And I shall have you attend war meetings with me and Tarrant so you may know what state exactly this world is in."

"I thank you," Alice whispered as she refused to meet Tarrant's eyes. Tarrant reached over and grasped her hand but she didn't look up.

"Well then, I have business to go over, please enjoy the rest of the day and Alice, I shall have Bevelle and Wills start your training tomorrow." Mirana rose from her seat and left with Thackery at her side and Mally.

Silence stretched on, Alice thought for sure she could have taken the butter knife and cut it. When she dared look up, she cringed.

Tarrant sat stony faced, his eyes covered by his hat and his fist was clenched so tightly, she saw the spoon was being bent in two.

"Hatter I-."

"Why didn't you tell me," He asked before she could continue. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to join her majesty's guard?"

"Because I wasn't so sure myself until a day or so ago," Alice said. Tarrant looked up at her and his eyes were the strangest color she had ever seen them, a dark violet blue that scared her to gaze long into them.

"Why, why did you decide to do this, Alice," He asked. "When did you decide?"

"I decided shortly after Lowell's funeral and the incident with Stayne," Alice murmured. "I saw how you looked after the confrontation and I was ashamed that everyone was risking so much for me and that I had no way of defending myself against anything that Stayne may have done.

"I want to be able to help you guys and in turn help myself by make sure I can protect myself when the time comes," She studied Tarrant's face for any signs of anger, but what scared her even more was the stone faced look he wore.

"When were you going to tell me this," Tarrant asked, his hurt touched and clenched her heart. "Alice I don't want you to be fighting. I would die if anything happened to you."

"My decision was made when Stayne used me to hurt you, Tarrant, and the day I picked up the Vopal sword to slay the Jabberwocky. And I shall pick it up once again but this time know how to use it." Alice said. "I want to help you Tarrant." She went to touch his face but he rose from his chair. "Tarrant."

"Aye lass, you be trying to send me to an early grave," He asked darkly. Alice froze as the color in his eyes darkened even more.

"Tarrant I-."  
"Didn't you hear what I be saying last night? I said I wouldn't let any harm come to you, I promised to protect you, didn't you believe me," He asked. "Did you think I can't because I be getting roughed up now and again? Why don't you think I can protect you?"

"That's not it Tarrant," She said as she rose from her chair. "I don't want to have to rely on you and Chessur or Wills to have to protect me or even Mirana. I want to be able to protect myself."

"You don't need to, Alice. We can do it. I promised you and I can make good on it," He said, his expression almost pleading with her.

"Tarrant please, let me do this," Alice couldn't believe the tone in her voice, she was almost begging him.

A pained look sank into his features as his face became grim. Alice could see the wall forming in his eyes.

"I be taking my leave, I have orders to make," Tarrant said, his voice low deadpan. He bowed and inclined his hat. "Good day, Alice." Alice was frozen as he turned and began to walk away. She sank to back into her chair as her heart ached. Questions sounded through her mind as they all revolved around one.

What had she done wrong?

* * *

Tarrant slammed the door to his workroom and locked the door.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Maybe someone did spike his tea after all, it was the only explanation he had for things couldn't possibly be the way they were.

Alice, his gentle, delicate Alice wished to pick up an ugly sword and fight? Even worst, become a knight and go to war?

He slammed a wooden doll into a wall. It crashed and splintered to pieces as landed on the floor broken and battered. He knelt down next to it and to its hand in his.

An image of Alice dressed in armor; being tossed around by the Jabberwocky flooded his mine . . . of her being brutalized by its vicious tail . . .

. . .her hands covered in blood . . .

Blood . . .

Tarrant crushed the hand in his as a wave of fear and anger rushed him as his heart cried out with indignation. How could Alice expect him to go along with this so easily? Didn't she know he didn't want her hurt? How it tore him apart when she was in pain?

"Confound it all," Tarrant breathed through clenched teeth.

He knew he shouldn't be angry, Alice was Alice and she was a girl with her own mind and he knew her temperament wouldn't allow her to be taken care of for long. But his fear had ruled him and made him a brute. Tarrant knew he was a man enough to admit his fear and fear he did.

If she fought and was hurt or worst, killed or kidnapped again, Tarrant knew he wouldn't be sane again. Though he had left his days of chaos and blood behind him, he knew he would be so again if any ill befell Alice. He loved her and she was the most precious person to him, more important that duty, honor and even hats! He would die before she fell.

Sadness came over him once again as he sat on the floor among the broken, covering his pained eyes with his hat.

* * *

I know bad begining but as I said in the begining, I hate sad ending so just know it will work out in the end!


	3. Chapter two: Tactics

Wow...yeah I so didn't mean to be gone this long. Life really has a way of making you deal with when you rather not. But yes i am back for now (until reality decided to kick my butt again) and here with another Chapter!

Enjoy!

Diclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter two: Tactics

It was a dreary day in the White court of Underland, Mirana sniffed as she could smell the rain thick air before it had even begun to storm. It was a terrible smell that remind her of the ground when water was left to sit too long because the poor ground couldn't drink anymore.

It had been two weeks since her meeting with Tarrant and Alice and since then she was sure something was terribly wrong.

Alice had met with Bevelle and Wills and was in the midst of learning sword play and tactics. She was terribly delicate and Bevelle had a hard time not injuring the poor girl whenever he shoved her or deflected her attacks. It was against his code to fight women so he took it easy on her.

Wills on the other hand, had no such qualms. Mirana had see the seamstress dance circles around Alice, ruthlessly attacking her as Alice tried to block with the sword that looked too large for her small hands. Repeatedly she fell down and found herself at the tip of Wills's blade. But no matter how many times she did, Alice never lost the determined look in her eyes. Every time she was knocked down or attacked, she fought harder and after a few days, she began to become more adept. Her hands shook less, her movements became less clumsy. Mirana was glad Alice was learning but was still uneasy.

Tarrant had locked himself in his work room. Mirana hadn't seen him at any of the meals and only saw Alice at the morning tea and the evening meal. She sent one of the pages to follow Alice through her day and one to watch Tarrant's room. That evening both reported that Alice had not set foot near her Hatter's work room and only returned to her rooms in the evening to rest. Tarrant did even leave his room, people would come in and out with their orders but the hatter was never to be seen. Mirana had to give the poor bird a restorative; he was so shaken by the task. He said that he heard ranting and ravings and things smashing and breaking before everything went silent and from what the door had said this happened frequently. He said he tried to go in but the door wouldn't open any other time. When he asked the door why he wouldn't let him in, it replied that only a customer was allowed and those were his orders.

Mirana felt faint as she dismissed the pages. Her heart ached as she felt herself shaking. There was only one way this could possibly be. Alice and Tarrant somehow had a falling out and now refused to speak. Alice distracted herself with her training and Tarrant closed himself off from the world.

Getting up from her seat she looked out her window and wrapped her arms about herself.

"Your majesty?" Mirana didn't turn as she heard Liza enter. She stared out the window. "Your majesty what is wrong?"

"I am worried about my friends," Mirana said before she could stop herself. Eliza's eyes widened.

"Your majesty if I may inquire, does this matter concern the milliner and Lady Alice," Eliza asked.

"Why do you ask," Mirana said evenly.

"There has been talk in the court about the absence of Mr. Hightopp and Lady Alice." Eliza said. "And when Alice is seen, she is alone and many of the men have tried to court her but she seems to have refused them all. Sir Bevelle himself has been seen with her and though it is common knowledge now that she is his protégée, many look at the idea of a match with an approving eye." Mirana whirled around as her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe her ears! Could her court be so crass?

"Eliza, you may go," Mirana said as she reigned in her anger. Eliza curtsied as she left. Mirana gripped her night dress as she tried to calm herself.

"Something must be done," She whispered. She couldn't allow this. There must be a reason for Alice and Hatter to not be speaking, people in love didn't just stop speaking to each other in Underland. If they were really in love, they would be inevitably drawn to one another and any sort of separation would be painful for both parties until they were reunited.

Mirana was sure that both were suffering.

She went out to her door and summoned a page. She penned a quick note to Nivens, Chessur and wills.

She would solve this problem; by the Vopal sword she wasn't going to let two of her closest confidants suffer.

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning, her body ached terribly and her muscles were sore. But it was to be expected, Wills hadn't taken it easy on her. She had hit her particularly hard with the back of her sword the day before; the welt still had yet to full rise but had turned to a dark shade of blue. She was bruised, battered and had numerous sprains and cuts but she refused to back down.

_I need to keep going_, Alice rose as she ordered a bath. The hot water burned her wounds, causing knots throughout her body before the loosening of the ever present tension in her body. She bathed and went to her wardrobe as she pushed aside the dresses for a long thigh length shirt, trousers and riding boots she had asked wills to fashion for her. She didn't wear dresses unless she was going to the meal. She pulled out a pair of grey gloves to hide the blisters and every present swelling of her hands. The bones in them ached at the movement but she ignored it. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back and tied it tightly with a ribbon. As she did she caught a glimpse of a blue object hanging on her mirror.

Off one of the decorative spokes of her mirror, was her blue garden hat. Her heart clenched as she bit her lip against the painful ache in her chest.

She closed her eyes against the tears that seemed ever ready to fall. Every time she saw the hat or saw any of Tarrant's creations, a bruising pain shot through her and her eyes threatened to misty over. She had hidden all of his hats in her wardrobe in an attempt to keep him from her mind. So far it had worked; she was able to block any thoughts of him and trained harder every time she found herself faltering. Alice had been quite proud of herself; she had managed to stay on her feet the day before for almost two hours before Wills had knocked her to the ground. When she trained she didn't think of him.

As she reached for the hat, Alice felt her tears break free and fall from her eyes. Before she could stop it, she clutched the hat to herself as she cried and fell to her knees.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to go down the hall to his room. She hadn't seen Tarrant at all since the argument and she had berated herself everyday. The very day of the arguement, she had gone over to his work room and tried to get in. Her mind demanding that she fix this before she lost everything. The door refused to open the door saying only customers could enter, she tried to convince it she wanted to purchase a hat but it refused her saying she was a liar. She called to Tarrant, shouted, cried, ranted, raved, but to no avail did he answer. Chessur had found her slumped on the floor sobbing like a child and carried her back to her room. Even though he hadn't said a word, she was grateful for the company, she didn't want to be alone.

The next day, she threw herself into her training. She refused to let Sir Bevelle take it easy on her just because she was a woman. She trained with Wills any chance she got and only stopping when they called for a break. Chessur stayed by her, saying the queen requested he accompany her since Tarrant wasn't present.

She had been grateful to her friends, though she didn't join them for tea like she used to, she knew they were looking out for her.

A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Enter," She called. Wills entered her room, her expression bored.

"You have an invitation from Mirana to join her today for a private gala and midday garden party today," Wills said as she handed her a envelope. Alice eyes widened opened it and read the invitation.

"I am required to go," Alice felt her mouth go dry. There was no way to refuse the invitation since it was a special request from Mirana for her to be one of her Lady attendants at the party.

"You should go," Wills suggested. Alice went to retort but was silenced by a hand. "You have been training every day, you need to rest or else your body will fall apart and then what use would you be?" Alice frowned as she sighed.

"Alright, can you tell her majesty I will go," She said. Wills raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a dog, I don't fetch for anyone," She said. "Get dressed and tell her yourself." Wills left, Alice stared stupefied. What on earth was wrong with Wills?

Sighing, Alice changed as she unearthed the dresses from her wardrobe. She decided since it was a garden party she would wear a nice pastel blue tea gown with long sleeves. She braided her hair back and slipped on her socks and a pair of white dress shoes. She caught sight of her reflection.

The long sleeves hid her arms that were littered with bruises in all stages of healing. She pulled on a pair of white gloves to hide the bruises and cuts on her hands that she was sure that would scar. Looking at her face, she didn't recognize to woman that stared back at her. Her eyes were dark, cold; she couldn't see anything in them. Her mouth was set in a grimace that she wore most days now. Her skin was pale and lacked color. Her hair was shiny, healthy but she seemed to only enhance her paleness. All together she appeared cold, drab in and all together, less…..muchier.

_You're losing your muchness_

Alice shuttered as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Tarrant's voice in her head. She was breaking at the seams again but this time, she wouldn't fall apart, not this time.

She looked back at hat and on impulse, she grabbed it and set it on her head. She left before she did anything else.

Mirana was in her room wearing a beautiful ivory tea party gown. She smiled as she saw Alice.

"Alice, thank you for coming, I trust you got my invitation," She asked.

"Yes, it is an honor that I can't refuse," Alice said mechanically. Mirana gestured for them to leave but a tall woman stopped her.

"Your majesty, your crown," She said. Mirana stopped dead as the woman picked up the crown and placed it on her head. Alice saw the sad look on the queen's face before she forced a smile.

"Thank you Eliza, shall we all go," She said. Alice bit her tongue as they left.

As they ventured out into one of the larger gardens, they were joined by several other women as well as Wills. She wore the most outragously colored gown to be wearing to a garden party; bright burnt orange. Alice smiled wryly at the sight.

People were already gathered and scattered about socializing. Alice felt her nerves creeping up on her. She shoved them down as she smiles as sir Bevelle came up. He kissed her hand, giving her a pale blue rose as he smiled at her.

"Lady Alice, it is a pleasure to see you looking so beautiful," He said.

"Thank you sir," She said.

"If I may be so bold, as to ask for a dance," He asks. Alice felt herself move as she nodded.

"You may, sir," She said. Bevelle took her hand and led her on to the dance floor. Alice closed her eyes letting the whirling take her away. Here she didn't have to think about tea, cakes, or Hatters, she would just dance.

* * *

Mirana frowned as she saw Bevelle dancing with Alice. She had been engaged by a count and was unable to stop him from asking for a dance. But it wasn't the dance that caused her distressed, it was Alice.

Ever since the tea party, Alice seemed to distance herself from everything. Only those who knew her were able to tell. She smiled, she laughed, but it sounded strange, too high, forced. Mirana saw even her smile wasn't right. It was hard to believe that this woman was the same Alice who had laughed and had captured Tarrant's heart. She was completely indifferent about everything going on around her.

_Speaking of hatters_, Mirana surveyed her guest and sighed. Tarrant wasn't present yet.

"Wills," She called. The woman appeared before her quickly. "Has Chessur had any luck with Tarrant, he should have been able to bypass the door?" Wills lip curled at the mention of her cousin's name but answered curtly.

"He is with the hat man at the moment, whether he has had any luck I am not sure," She said before her eyes sighted something and narrowed. "Speaking of cur, there his is now." Mirana turned and dropped her tea cup.

Chessure was in human form with the Hatter by his side. Mirana couldn't believe her eyes. His hair was frizzy, curly and stuck out in odd violent orange angles. His skin was white as his eyes were bright lamplight yellow and his mouth a dark slit. He wore a brown tail coat with an odd pink waist coat and blue trousers and yellow shoes. His bow tie was black with green dots on them and his hat was skewed on his head. All together he looked mismatched and mismanaged.

"Tarrant, thank you for coming," Mirana smiled as she reigned in the terror inside her mind. Tarrant looked at her and he smiled manically.

"Delighted, yer majesty," He said as his thick Hightopp accent lit his voice. He bowed dramatically. "Though might I ask that I be excused from today? I am terribly booked and my hats wish me to return, they can get terribly jealous and I don't wish to make them sad by detaining myself on other things."

"Of course not, Tarrant, I wanted all of us to enjoy a time together, what with the court taking up all my time I wanted to spend some time with a few choice people whom I haven't been able to see," Mirana smiled as she took his gloved hand. "You're a dear friend and I would hate for you to miss this." Tarrant's eyes darkened and the smile on his face disappears. Mirana led him to the tea table where Thackery and Mally were waiting.

"Hatter," Mally exclaimed happily as she saw Tarrant. She scurried up onto a teapot. "Where ya been?" Tarrant smiled as he picked up the tea pot bringing it face level.

"Hats, bolts and drabble," He said, "Tell me Mally, has Niven's fixed his pocket watch? If I recall it ran two days slow and needed to be broken immediately." Mirana was about to speak but a voice drew all the attention.

"You're majesty, an honor," Bevelle says. Mirana turns and sees Alice next to him, hand tucked into his arm.

"Sir Bevelle, Alice, back from your dance already?" Mirana asked as something broke behind her.

Tarrant had come up behind them, the broken remains of the teapot still in his hands which were soaked with tea. Mally had jumped onto Thackery head hidden behind his ear. Mirana saw his eyes darken to a burnt reddish orange as he stared at the intersection of Alice's and Bevelle's arms murderously. Mirana felt the hairs on her arm rise as she knew she had to act quickly before Tarrant attacked Bevelle.

Putting on her best smile, she took Alice's hand and pulled her forward.

"Alice, Tarrant, I was wondering if you both would accompany me for a turn about the garden," She said swiftly. Alice's eyes were wide as saucers as fear touched her countenance. Tarrant's eyes turned blue as she placed Alice's hand in his ignoring Alice recoil and Tarrant stiffness. Bevelle opened his mouth but she spoke to him as well. "Sir Bevelle will you join me, a party of three can not take a walk on their own there must be a fourth?" Bevelle looked confused as she took his hand and lead him away. She saw Wills push Alice and Tarrant forward, they stumbled but soon followed. Both of them stiff, walking side by side.

Mirana only hoped they would relax or else this party would start to turn a dark shade of bile green.

* * *

I have one more chaper today so here is hoping Mirana's meddling- ...er...I mean plan works! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter Three: Heartache

Wow I yeah, love is so complicated sometimes? But things are only going to get murky.

* * *

Chapter Three: Heartache

If this was fates idea of a joke, Alice was sure it was in poor tastes.

Here she was, walking through the garden, with the last person she wanted to see.

Mirana and sir Bevelle had gone ahead and now were nowhere in sight. Alice had wanted to tell Mirana that she wasn't feeling well and was leaving. She was going to spend the day in her rooms. But before she could say anything, she had seen Tarrant

He looked horrid; Alice couldn't recall seeing him so mismanaged. His hair was in complete disarray and unkempt, even worse than when she had first met him for now it was un-clean and you could see the sun glistening off the oils in his hair. His skin was pale, chalky, and sickly discolored. The bruises under his sunken eyes had made his face leap out at her like a mask of death. Coupled with his terribly mismatched clothing, he was definitely worst for wear.

The silence was deafening. Alice forced herself to place one foot in front of the other as she walked with this strange man who only resembled her beloved. Her heart ached terribly and cried out sadly to see her poor Hatter so unwell. The metamorphosis was almost astounding and the more she saw him, the more she pitied his state.

Yet as she stood here, she felt almost glad to be near him once again, against her reason, she was happy that he was safe and nothing had happen to him. He was here and walking with her and for that she felt a small tendril of happiness to be with him again.

"You can stop now." Alice jumped as his whispered, his brogue making his voice rough. "If you want you can stop pretending to walk with me and leave." Alice felt her mouth fall open indignantly.

"I am not pretending anything, Tarrant," She said. He stopped dead as his eyes became a ruddy red as his mouth turned downwards.

"You're a bad liar, Alice," He said. "I can tell, if yer fergettin I know you better than that." Alice raised her chin as she pulled her hand from his arm.

"Excuse me if I want to behave civilly," She said. "I don't want to ruin Mirana's party with my own personal problems." Tarrant's eyes flashed slightly as his looked hurt. Alice bit her tongue and looked away.

"A problem? I am a problem now," He demanded. "I didn't know I was so easily dismissed." Alice felt her heart clench at his words as she flared.

"And I didn't know I was so easily ignored," She countered as she felt her anger simmering. "I came to your door that very day and begged to see you, Tarrant but you did not open it and it refused me outright." His eyebrows showed his confusion which angered her even more. "I know you heard me! Half the bloody castle heard me crying out to see you! I raved like a lunatic and cried myself hoarse before Chessur came and took me to my room.

"Why didn't you open the door, Tarrant," She demanded. "I tried to speak to you, I wanted to but you didn't answer me! Why?" She took a step forward and his eyes shifted colors so quickly she didn't know which one they were. "Why didn't you answer? I didn't know I meant so little to you that you could easily ignore me when I came to you trying to apologize and sort this issue out."

"Mean so little? I be beggin your pardon," Tarrant snipped affronted. "Mean so little, you mean more to me than anyone else in all of Underland, Alice. Which is exactly why I don't want you fighting."

"I need to, Tarrant," She said. "I need to be able to protect myself in case of another attack."

"You don't need to, we can handle Stayne," Tarrant snapped. "I don't want you to be training to fight." He grabbed her arm, Alice winced; not from his grip, the bruises on her arm flared at the slightest pressure applied to them.

Tarrant saw this and before she could say anything, he pushed her sleeve high.

"I beg your pardon," Alice snapped but Tarrant wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were tracing the bruises that were littered up and down her arm. His eyes sparked fire before they became the same orange color. At the same time, he pulled off her glove and saw the blisters and open sore on her hands. This time his gaze became sad.

"You've done it," He said. Alice pulled back her arm and held it to herself. Tarrant's eyes had darkened so much they almost looked black. "You're really gone and joined the guard."

"I need to do this Tarrant," She said. His anger seemed to melt away as his expression became forlorn. He pulled his hat down over his eyes as Alice thought she saw tears.

"Do you really think I can't protect you to, Alice," He said. Alice looked and even though his eyes were covered, she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tarrant," She stepped forward and he backed away. "Tarrant please."

"Am I so weak to you lass," He asked, his voice barely over a whisper. Alice felt her heart breaking as she tried to draw near but every time she took a step forward he stepped back. "Why must you do this? Am I so pitiful that you can't even let me try to protect you? I want to keep you safe Alice, I want to help you, and do my duty to keep you safe because I love you. Love-," His voice broke off as Alice saw him push his hat down more. She took another step.

Tarrant turned so quickly she didn't notice he did until he was almost out of sight.

"Tarrant," Alice cried as she ran after him. He had disappeared into the crowd. Alice chased after him, frantically calling his name trying to fight her way through the throng. As she emerged from the crowd, he was no where to be seen. "Oh god no, please Tarrant come back!" Alice darted back towards the castle as she brushed pass Mirana, Chessur and Wills. She ran as fast as she could to the hatter's work room. She arrived just in time to see the door close behind him. She smashed against the door but it shut tightly and she heard and resonating _click_ of the lock.

"Tarrant please let me in, please," Alice cried out. She pounded on the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, only customers are allowed in," the door said. Alice fell to her knees as her tears fell freely down her face.  
Nothing had changed.

* * *

"Thank you Chessur," Mirana said. Chessur had brought Alice back to her room. She had fought them at first before Mirana made her drink a sleeping potion. Within moments she was asleep and they were able to carry her back to her room.

Everyone at the party had seen Alice race by as if a swarm of bats chased her. She had swept passsed them, Mirana and Chessur had both hurried after her and beheld a sad sight.

Alice was on her knees in front of the Hatter's workroom. Her hands on the door as she sobbed, trying hit the door with her bruised almost bloody hands. She was calling to Tarrant, apologizing over and over.

Mirana felt her heartbreak as she watched over Alice. She had placed a salve on her hands and bandaged them. She felt responsible for this tragic event.

"You have to admit, it was good to see Alice so passionate," Mirana looked astonished at Chessur.

"I suppose," She said unsure. "But really, I feel horrible about this, Chessur. It seems I have made a terrible mess of these things." Chessur flicked his tail as he sat on Alice's bed.

"You can't force reconciliation, my dear," he said. "It will only become something with wicked claws and it does bite." Mirana gripped her dress as she looked at Alice's face with a deep sadness inside her heart

Suddenly alarm horns and bells sounded throughout the castle. Mirana rose as Chessur's eyes widened, ears back.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

What will happen? Stay tune!


	5. Chapter four: Decisions

Wow, its been a while, but here I am to stay for a little while. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and people reminding me these stories are alive. I kinda am still stuck in reality so sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, I had to rush through the editing. Again, flames, reviews, comments, questions, concerns, and nonsense welcome!  
So without further adieu  
Here. We. Go.

Disclaimer: I own Nada

* * *

Chapter four: Decisions

_Hats, hats, hats, were there ever anything better?_

_No there isn't, there is never anything better than hats_

_Everything looks better, sounds better, and is better with a hat on it._

_You must make more!_

_Yes more!_

_More, more, more, mooorrreee!_

Won't they be quiet? Tarrant paused as he rubbed his temple, his hand stuck slightly to his forehead but he pulled them off as he continued to work.

The whirl of his machines sang to him, the smell of felt, fabrics and glue assaulted all his senses, gratifying them. His fingers slid against the fabric in a nimble caress as he heard some of the voices in his head sigh. He sighed himself.

Was there anything better than working at ones trade? He had been away for too long. The fabric sliding against his fingers made him smile as he churned out beautiful creations one after another, at this rate he would have enough hats to open his own shop or even travel.

Yes travel, his father traveled with his creations until he became a royal hatter. Selling was ones lively hood and he needed to sell in order to keep buy more fabrics to make beautiful sweet, decadent-.

Why is a Raven like a writing desk?

Why were the lions leering?

Were those wimzy's whining?

What a pretty color-

Hatter hands froze as he beheld the fabric he had pulled down.

It was pale blue brocade with a tiny floral pattern that had been lovingly embroidered into it with a golden thread. It looked delicate, sweet, pristine, a beautiful fabric for a pair of gloves, or a dress-.

He slammed his hands onto his worktable. Tarrant let out a horrid cry as he fell to his knees.

His head ached and his vision swam, he tried to stand but the pain in his torso caused him to buckle and fall to the floor again.

He felt disgusting and knew he looked so as well, he didn't care that other people saw him. True he had never been quite so but it wasn't anything new. They didn't care about him and they didn't want to. As long as he did his job and they could get the final product why bother with the details?

It was only when he saw Alice that he truly felt disgusting. The look on her face when she saw him made him wish he had at least tried to appear presentable. She was dressed in the same shade of pretty blue he had once seen her in long ago and atop her head was his most lovingly made creation and he hated to admit it but she outshone it and wore that hat well rather than it wearing her which was the case with most of his customers. Most had such poor taste in hats that they all ended up looking silly but he didn't care. His hats could make anyone look good.

But it was Alice who had seen him, Alice who looked so well kempt and managed that he knew she must have healed from there argument by now.

When her majesty asked for them to take a turn about the garden he cringed when she took Alice's hand and placed it in his. He hadn't bathed in a while and knew he must look awful and for him to touch her in such a state, even by her majesty's urging was almost more than he could bear.

As they walked, he felt another nagging feeling inside him that had broken loose when he saw Alice. A strange bubble floated inside him and warmed his heart and almost made him smile. _Dear me what was that feeling?_ Tarrant tried to think past the pain in his chest but it only got worst. He held himself as he felt it burning deeper and deeper inside him, burning his heart in slow agony.

He remembered the name of feeling; happiness. He was happy to be with Alice again, his heart felt lighter and the voices had been silenced for a little bit. But when he saw the strained look of concentration on Alice's face, he felt as if he had been stabbed by his hat pin. She must have thought it down right deplorable to be walking with him in such a state. Alice was always so clean and tidy. She wasn't comfortable with him any more.

But he hadn't meant to argue with her, he _hadn't_ wanted to argue. He had only wanted to be with her again. But his Alice was stubborn and when she dismissed him so easily it hurt. By the cutlery it hurt and he wasn't able to stop himself from striking back.

But when he grabbed her arm, it felt wrong; too thin, soft and yet he felt something hard underneath her sleeves. She had winced as a pained look flashed in her features. Worry seized him so he lifted her sleeve and was horrified.

Her arm, her poor, delicate arm was so abused he felt his heart wring him. He followed the bruised all the way down to her hand which she had gloved with one of his creations as well. He pulled it off to see that her hands were blistered and cut. The swollen mounds were starting to harden into calluses. He recognized their maker for he possessed such marks on his own hands from too many hours holding his sword.

She tried to hide her hand but he had seen.

Tarrant sat down on the floor, pulling the delicate fabric to himself.

He didn't know why he felt so angry, so betrayed. He didn't rule Alice; he couldn't tell her what to do. But when he saw those marks on her arms and hands he felt hurt in the worst possible way. Against his pleadings she had joined the guard. And a part of him knew she would. Alice wasn't as delicate as he pictured her to be. She was a strong girl and showed it often. She was selfless and yet he felt she was being selfish for at least not speaking to him about her decision.

"Why didn't she at least talk to me first," His voice sounded strange in his ears, too thick, too deep. But the words were true. Why did she feel she had to make the decision on her own? Didn't he matter to her? Didn't he swear an oath to protector her? An Oath!

Oaths and Vows in Underland were more binding than the word of a queen. They were one of the most powerful promises in all of Underland and she didn't let you forget one once one was sworn. This is why the queen could never escape her vows to not harm a single being, why everyone tried to help her because they were binding and to break ones vow could result in death.  
He had sworn to protect Alice and now he was bound to that oath but even more so by his own heart.

He loved her; no one in Underland, London or any other world could love her as much as he did. He knew that he would probably die someday loving her still. He felt that love set him all a flutter when he was with her, when she smiled at him, when she touched him fearlessly.

And he felt it burn him when ever she cringed from him or was cross with him. He knew his life now, for better or worst, now revolved around Alice. One didn't simply fall out of love that was impossible for an Underlandian. Love was a constant emotion that once forged couldn't be broken, but what about the aboveworld? Did they ever fall out of love, if there was such a thing at all? Tarrant didn't believe so, he hope it wasn't so.

Raising his head, he sighed. He had to go speak to Alice. He knew it. He couldn't let himself be away from her a moment longer.

As he rose, Wills appeared in his room.

"You great lug! Get out of here," She roared. Tarrant stared perplexed.

"Excuse me; you have to wrong workroom, Wills."

"We're under attack, get your sword! Haven't you heard the alarm bells?" Tarrant froze as he heard the faints chime of the bells outside the castle.

Alice!

Tarrant grabbed his sword from an umbrella basket as he yanked open his door. He bounded down the hall but froze in his tracks.

Oh no…..

The fire was being subdued by the animals and many of the hands and guard in the castle.

"Wasn't there a wall there once," Tarrant muttered to himself.

A giant piece of the castle was missing as it seemed as if the fire had come from the very sky itself. Tarrant raced passed them as he saw the main center of the flames was coming from remnants Alice's chambers.

He burst through the door to see the room was a mess. Everything was in ruins and was burning. Fear froze him as flashes darted across his vision as he almost doubled over.

"Get a grip you blighted man!" Wills snarled at him as she shoved him. "Search the castle for intruders! We need to secure the palace before they get to the queen!" Tarrant didn't move he couldn't. Everything was so bright, so red…everything was a blaze. Fear froze him to the spot….so much fire-.

Tarrant was shocked awake by water hitting him. He looked up to see the rainclouds had dumped their water all about the castle, flooding it and smothering the fire.

Tarrant looked around the remains of the room and felt his heart grow cold.

The bed was burnt to a cinder, Alice's wardrobe was knocked over and her clothes were burnt. The only thing unscathed was the bag Alice had brought with her from her world.

"Where's Alice," Tarrant asked. He looked down to the ground where the window had been.

The town looked horrible. He could hear the cries from the people below as he felt his heart cry out in fear.

"Where's Alice," He asked again. There was a tap on his shoulder, he thought it was Alice. His heart soared before he was knocked to the ground. Shocked he saw Wills standing above him.

"You were right down the hall! You didn't hear the alarms? Nor feel the heat from the fire? Do you even know what happened to the queen?" She asked. Tarrant felt as if another bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

Picking himself up, he left the room as worry began to worm its way deep into his heart. As they made there way down, he wondered what had been wrong with him. Had he been so deep in thought that he couldn't have heard the sounds of the alarm? Where was the guard? What about the royal knights or the pages? The castle never looked so deserted.

As he entered the throne room, he saw Chessur in his human form. He was sitting by the queen who was lying on a settee he recognized from one of the guest rooms. He raced up to him.

"What happened?" he asked. Chessur cocked his head to one side.

"You don't know? Honestly Tarrant where were you," He asked. Tarrant looked around the room to see members of the royal guard ready. "We're here looking after the queen while others are combing the castle."

"What happened, why were we under attack?"

"It seems that some of Stayne's forces managed to attack Mamoreal and almost managed to raze her to the ground."

"Almost, it was all a trick." Tarrant looked and saw Mallyumkun walking up. Her eyes were pained she held her tail.

"What do you mean," Tarrant said. "Where is Alice?"

"They took her," Chessur said as he stood. "I was with her majesty in Alice's room after we found her sobbing in front of your work room. As soon as we heard the alarms and the cry, a large blazing rock hit the window and smashed open the wall; balcony and all. Caused quite the ruckus, I barely managed to get her majesty out of there but not before they took Alice."

"And you let them take her," Tarrant whispered. Chessur looked at him pointedly and steadily.

"It was either her majesty, or Alice. I chose her majesty," Chessur said. "I can't carry two people, especially with one being unconscious thanks to a sleeping potion."

"You let them take Alice!" Tarrant roared as he went to lunge at Chessur but was stopped by a growl. He looked down to see Bayard, teeth bared as he growled. "Bayard, you have poor timing. Kindly move?"

"You're wasting your energy, Hatter," He said. "The Cheshire cat made his choice and I have to say it was a wise one. Mamoreal needs her queen and Alice can take care of herself."

"She isn't as strong as ya think," Tarrant snapped, his brogue coming thicker and thicker. "She is a girl still and she could be hurt or worst. She could be-."

"Tarrant, please keep it down," voice from behind Chessur whispered. Tarrant saw the queen lifting herself up.

"Yer majesty, are you alright," Tarrant asked. Mirana raised herself up from the settee as she stood. Her hair was a wildly disarrayed and her dress was over with dirt and burnt at some places. She looked at him steadily as she folded her hands around a blue sun hat that Tarrant recognized as Alice's.

"I have watched Alice train this past two weeks and she has made much progress in such a short time, please do not insult her by assuming she is only just a girl. She is our champion and Underland wouldn't have chosen her if it didn't think she could protect her." Mirana said. "Now, we must see what damage has been done and what has happened. Until then, please go and assist in the apprehension of any cards." Tarrant bit down on his protest as he left. Anger and rage burned his heart as worry flooded his mind like a wave of cherry tea to his system.

As he patrolled the castle, he found no more of the enemy. It was as if the walls decided to fall apart on there own. There wasn't even a thread from their uniforms to be found, they simply had disappeared.

A few hours later, he found Mirana with Chessur, Bevelle, Bayard, and Wills all gathered in the remnants of the war room. Several of the royal guard and major military personal were present. Mirana looked up and greeted him with a tired but serious expression.

"Tarrant, your report?"

"I found not even a thread of there uniforms. It seems these blokes clean up after themselves where ever they step. I found nothing." Mirana closed her eyes as Bevelle cleared his throat.  
"Your majesty, if I may ask how many knights did we send out after the kidnappers that took Lady Alice?" Bevelle asked.

"I sent half a score, I couldn't spare more," She said. "I need every able body soldier ready and prepared for battle." Tarrant almost choked.

"A half score, nae, that won't be enough. I'll go," Tarrant said. "Let me go after Alice, I can do it."

"I can't let you Tarrant," Mirana said sadly. "I don't believe you fully ready to help Alice in your current state of mind. Your assistance will be put to better use here in Mamoreal." Tarrant felt his gaze heat as he felt outraged.

"Your majesty, I-"

"I don't think it is wise for you to go, my friend," Bayard said. Tarrant shot a narrowed gaze at Bayard who met his eyes steadily. "You didn't manage to hear the chaos when it was outside your door and from what Wills has said you were going on about hats even while the alarms were blazing and the heat could be felt through the halls. I believe you should take some time." Tarrant couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have time, Time didn't affect him. He could go and do as he pleased and the bloke didn't care two figs where he was, so long as he didn't bother with him.

"Time and I don't speak so I can not take that which I don't have," Tarrant growled. "I need to find Alice, with or with out the councils consent."

"That will be all, Tarrant," Mirana said. "Please, go to your rooms and…ahem, freshen up a bit?" Tarrant was confused but left without another word. It was only when he caught sight of himself in a hall mirror that wasn't broken that he truly understood the worry. He _did_ look down right horrid except now he was covered in dirt, ash and soot. All together he appeared as if he had rolled in the dirt yesterdays ago and never bothered to freshen up.

As soon as he got to his chambers, he bathed and changed. The poison had left burns on his skin and he sighed as he re-bandaged what he could. He would simply have to live with the rest.

Finally, he reached for something he hadn't touched in days. He picked up his old ribbon and mended her quickly, before long she was good as new as he undid the bloody colored ribbon and replaced the pale salmon colored one and secured her to her proper place. Place his hat on his head, he looked in the mirror.

_There, you look yourself again_, He felt his heart ache as the memory of her voice floated in her mind, like a gentle breeze for the thoughts he felt tears come from his eyes.

"What is the hatter with me," Tarrant asked the walls as for once they seem to be as silent to him as they were to anyone else. His heart ached as he feared the worst.

His Alice was strong, but was she strong enough to stand against Stayne alone along with his cards? He wiped away his tears as he felt hot determination burn his blood.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Alice felt as if her entire being had been weighted down by rocks. She could barely move as she forced her eyes to open to an odd sight.

She knew she _should_ have woken to lying on the floor outside Tarrant's work room. Or even in her own room, she dimly recalled being forced to take something right before she fainted.

She went to lift herself up, but felt a hand on her.

"Don't be moving round too much, Lady Alice, don't need you falling to your death."

"What!" Alice bolted up and immediately, hands seized her. She felt cold fear seeping into her gut as she took in her surroundings.

She was flying! Atop a monstrous lizard, she was being held down, or rather on, by several men wearing strange armor, all black say for the singular white patches she thought look like card numbers. But what would cards be doing here? And where were they taking her?

"Let go of me," Alice snapped as she struggled against her captors.

"Keep a hold of her!"

"She's getting away!"

"Don't let her fall!" Alice struggled hard as she felt pain lance her arms. Finally, she ripped herself away from them and forced the driver of the beast to let go of his reins. She saw the tree before they impacted. She heard metal clash with bark, stone, and bones. She bit back a cry as she was thrown from the beast into the branches of the tree where she fell. She recalled the last time she fell down through branches; she had been running from Lowell, and even further when she fell down the rabbit hole into Underland.

Down she fell, finally, the ground decided she had fallen enough and decided to meet her. It was none to gentle, but didn't Alice wasted any time, she got to her feet and ran. She heard the clang on armor following her and the roar of the beast they rode on. Fear sunk into her heart as she realized she might not be able to out run them.

_When surrounded by the enemy, use every advantage, never turn away a gift that has been given_ Alice remembered Bevelle's words but knew she couldn't fight in her current state. She had no weapon, was injured and they were hard on her heels. She had to run and run fast.

Just as she thought she was as good as caught, something whirled past her head. She heard a cry from behind her but didn't stop to look. She ran deeper into the woods, trying to figure out which way would take her to Mamoreal.

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, she went to fight when it turned her around and let go. Unbalanced, she fell back landing hard on her arms. Before she could rise, a figure stood above her.

They weren't dressed in the black armor like her kidnappers but they were Mamoreal knights either, they were dressed in white armor with chain mail covering every part of their being from their head to their feet. A plain white jupon covered their torso down to their knees and was belted in the middle with a belt that held their swords. Alice pulled herself up to her knees before she saw a hand in front of her.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Lady Alice; we didn't mean to make you fall, are you alright?" The man asked. Alice stood on her own as her leg decided to give out, the man caught her and held her steady, Alice was sure he was going to try and hurt her but he just held her steady.

"Who are you, what do you want with me," She asked. "Are you from Mamoreal?"

"No, I am afraid we are not from neither the Black court of spades nor the white court of Mamoreal. We serve neither queens nor the false king."

"Then whom do you serve," Alice asked.

"We serve only one lord of Underland, the white lord Gryphon." The man said with pride.

"Just how many rulers does Underland really have," Alice asked perplexed.

"There is only one queen of Underland, The white queen of Mamoreal, Mirana of Mamoreal is the only queen but she has no king. There must always be a balance and the Gryphon keeps that balance until Mirana chooses her king." The man said, "But so far she has remained kingless and thus the Gryphon continues to rule under the White queen." Alice shook her head as she tentatively stood on her own.

"I doubt you will to take me back to Mamoreal willing," Alice asked.

"Certainly, but I must inform you that Mamoreal is in ruins right now," the man said. Alice felt a chill go through her though her mind wondered after the safety of the queen; all her heart would say the Tarrant's name.

"What happened, is everyone alright?"

"Hush, yes, no one besides an overly brazen knight was harmed, and he didn't die. Our sources say that the queen is safe and sound but our lord fears for her. He thinks Stayne is just getting started and looks to bring both Queens Red and White to his mountain fortress before the weeks end as well as their people and protectors."

"Are you saying that this man, Gryphon, wants to help us," Alice asked. She tried to recall where she had heard such a title before.

"And here is your official word, Lady Alice," The man said. He handed her a letter with a strange seal. Alice recognized it instantly as the same one she had seen on the letter that had saved her back in her world.

"How bizarre, curiously bizarre," She muttered. She looked up at the men who waited patiently. "And it is my choice to go with you?"

"Yes, you need not come but I would insist on not making the extra trip when you will just be coming with us when your queen makes the journey to our fortress."

"You seem so sure, Mirana isn't the type to leave her home, what makes you so sure she will come," Alice asked suspiciously.

"We only know what Lord Gryphon says. We do not question further, now will you come with us?" He asked. Alice considered saying no but she stared at the strange seal. It seemed so familiar to her, it looked almost like her fathers but his had a C and K instead of a G. An icy feeling trickled down her back, causing her to shiver. She looked up at the man who waited for her reply. Gripping the letter, she solidified her resolve before it caused her to fall apart once again.

"I will go with you, to see this Gryphon."

* * *

Until next time, stay tuned!


End file.
